03 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 września; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3494 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3709); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3495 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3710); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Warsztat 10 (Dielna); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Gdzie są okulary taty?, odc. 9 (Daddly loses his glasses, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:40 Budzik - Zwierzęta chronione - Bieszczady 10:10 Moja farma - Pauli w Południowej Afryce (My Life on the Farm. Pauli in South Africa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:30 Światowe nagrody muzyczne 2006 cz.1 (The World Music Awards) kraj prod.Monako (2006) 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Mam rodzeństwo odc. 111; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 62; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 899; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1288; telenowela TVP 13:35 Piosenki z Krakowa pod Neptunem; koncert 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Koń Przewalskiego. Powrót do Chin cz.1 (Wild Horses - Return To China); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia, Chiny (2004) 14:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 15; cykl reportaży 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 1 (Wild Card ep. 1) 44'; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3496 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3711); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3497 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3712); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1293; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1470; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 904; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc 1. Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - odc. 37 (Chemistry set); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Pierwszy września 50'; spektakl teatralny 21:20 Forum - wydanie 523; program publicystyczny 22:15 Teleexpress nocą 22:35 Przeboje Jedynki non stop 23:00 Moskiewska saga - odc. 21 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 21); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 24:00 Moskiewska saga - odc. 22 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 22); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 00:55 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert 01:35 Był taki dzień - 3 września; felieton 01:40 Notacje - Teresa Bojarska cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 01:50 Krzyżówka Gotówka - teleturniej interaktywny 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 51/249 (The Love Boat (48) s.2, ep.25 Sounds of Silence, Cyrano de Bricker, Murder on the High Seas); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:30 Statek miłości - s. 2, odc. 52/249 (The Love Boat (47) s.2, ep.26 - Super Mom, I?ll See You Again, April?s Return); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:35 Przystanek praca 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - odc. 14/26 (Whale Song); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 10:55 Panorama 11:00 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:25 Magnum - odc. 146/162 Ciotka, która przyszła na obiad (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (The aunt who came to dinner)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 20/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 12:50 Wojna i pokój w ogrodzie - odc. 1 (odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 13:20 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:50 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:40 Detektyw w sutannie s. 3, odc. 7/22 - Zaproszenie na (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep. 9007 - THE MURDER WEEKEND MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 297 Otwarty konflikt; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - (77) Drugie życie (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9019, Second Time Around); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Śmierć na receptę; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 83; serial TVP 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 508; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 266 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:50 Sport Telegram 22:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 1 (Ugly Betty) 41'; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Polska strachu czy optymizmu? 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 9/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 409); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 10/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 410); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 1; film dokumentalny 02:20 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Sekret Laury (146) 07:30 TV Market 07:45 Wielka wygrana 08:40 Graczykowie (61) 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (131) 10:15 Daleko od noszy (123) 10:45 Miodowe lata (73) 11:30 Samo życie (927) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (50): Dar (1) 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (169) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (536) 14:45 Świat według Bundych (81) 15:15 Benny Hill 15:50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:25 Interwencja 16:45 13 posterunek (1) 17:15 Miodowe lata (74) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (537) 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (928) 20:00 Z Archiwum X (162) 21:00 MEGAHIT: Bad Company - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO 23:40 Nieustraszeni 00:40 Bumerang 01:25 Dziewczyny w bikini 02:25 Nocne randki 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:45 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Co za tydzień 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Program rozrywkowy 10:30 Program rozrywkowy 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 12:05 Powrót do przyszłości - komedia SF reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover, Thomas F. Wilson, Claudia Wells, Marc McClure USA 1985 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/16 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:15 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 142/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - wydanie specjalne 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 834 Polska 2003 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 21/22 USA 2005 00:55 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Co za tydzień 01:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:10 Telesklep 03:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:35 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski Rajd Kaszub 05:55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:20 Magazyn żużlowy 08:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:20 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 10:20 Big Brother - reality show 11:20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 11:50 Big Brother - reality show 12:50 Big Brother - reality show 13:50 Na topie - wywiad z... 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 1 15:55 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 48 USA 1990 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Charles Correll, Joanna Kerns, USA 2000 18:30 Big Brother - reality show 19:00 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 20:00 Big Brother - reality show 21:00 Pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny 23:05 Big Brother - reality show 23:35 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii 00:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Las i leśniczówka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pielgrzymka do Krzyża Świętego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Tak, tak - to ptak; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Baśń o Pączkowej; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Tam, gdzie kończy się Wisła; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 900; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Szkoła Polskości; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 492; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o ...Polska w starej fotografii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Nad Niemnem - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica Zdrój - Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2007) cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mieszkać w Europie - Nad oceanem; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.9; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Pielgrzymka do Krzyża Świętego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Las i leśniczówka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Wyjące z wilkami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Od wolnego słowa do wolności; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 900; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Jedzie, jedzie straż ogniowa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Bitwa o Warszawę '44 (Bitwa o Warszawę '44); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Śladami Olędrów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:55 Sierpniowe związki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Od wolnego słowa do wolności; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 900; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 5 - W niewoli u rybaka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Bitwa o Warszawę '44 (Bitwa o Warszawę '44); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bułgarski smak (187); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dzika Polska - Wyjące z wilkami; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Śladami Olędrów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Serial 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:40 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny 17:00 Kryminalni: Okularnik - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny 21:10 Porwanie w rodzinie - film obyczajowy 23:05 Związek serc - film kryminalny 01:10 Mordercza obsesja - film sensacyjny Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Najpierw miłość - komedia romantyczna 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Fale miłości - film erotyczny 01:40 Rybia nocka TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 10:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:58 Pogoda; STEREO 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Raport gospodarczy Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Pomarańcze z Chorużiwki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Jak człowiek wymyślił zwierzęta - Pierwszy był wilk, odc. 1 (And Man Created Animals. In the beginnign came the wolf) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Kurier; STEREO 01:52 Pogoda; STEREO 01:55 Raport gospodarczy Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Sampdoria Genua - Lazio Rzym 09:10 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz St. Mirren - Celtic Glasgow 11:20 Piłka nożna Liga portugalska - mecz Uniao Leiria - FC Porto 13:30 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz fazy play-off Drużynowych Mistrzostw Polski 15:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Chelsea Londyn 17:50 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 18:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz Polska - Francja 20:50 Żużel Liga angielska 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Manchester United - Sunderland FC 00:50 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat - magazyn 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda Polska - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Rower - magazyn 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Rower - magazyn 16:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Jazda Polska - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:40 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 22:50 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:35 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Sporrrt - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 07:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 148 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magiczna Italia: Kampania - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:10 Podwójne zwycięstwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lodovico Gasparini, wyk. Franco Nero, Barbara de Rossi, Yves Collignon, Claudine Auger Włochy 1989 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 41 USA 1985 20:00 Wakacyjny puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Raj na ziemi - film sensacyjny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Stanisław Zatłoka, Eugeniusz Kamiński, Teresa Marczewska, Wacław Kowalski Polska 1970 22:40 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:40 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 41 USA 1985 00:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:10 Sonata marymoncka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ridan, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Bronisław Pawlik, Witold Pyrkosz, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1987 03:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:10 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:10 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:15 Dania w pół godziny: Sycący posiłek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 10:05 Para w kuchni: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 10:35 Na słodko 2: Zielone jabłka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 11:00 Słodki drań: Karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Sycący posiłek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 14:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 14:30 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 14:35 Na słodko 2: Toffi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:00 Para w kuchni: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: As w rękawie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Stek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 16:45 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 16:50 Delia na lato: Coś z rusztu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Northland - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Frank Bordoni i Brian Turner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 18:25 Nagi szef: Zespół - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 19:00 Julie gotuje: Biała cebula na miękko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 66 19:05 Martha 2: Śluby i wesela - talk show odc. 1 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 22:00 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 22:30 Godiva: Zakazany owoc - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 Kanada 2005 23:20 Bosonoga Contessa: As w rękawie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 23:45 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Czosnkowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Dania w pół godziny: Stek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 01:45 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:15 Para w kuchni: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 02:45 Bosonoga Contessa: As w rękawie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:35 Dania w pół godziny: Stek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 04:00 Para w kuchni: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 04:30 Bosonoga Contessa: As w rękawie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 04:55 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 Canal + 06:00 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 07:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 07:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 List miłosny - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Chan, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Gloria Stuart, Ellen DeGeneres, Blythe Danner USA 1999 09:35 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 11:10 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Ewa Wiśniewska, Gustaw Holoubek, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 2001 13:05 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 15:10 �?apu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:45 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Waters, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo, Donal Logue, Dina Spybey USA 2005 17:25 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 18:30 Szósty mecz - komediodramat reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michael Keaton, Catherine O'Hara, Griffin Dunne, Bebe Neuwirth USA 2005 20:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 22:40 Premiera Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 Świetlik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Phil Morrison, wyk. Embeth Davidtz, Alessandro Nivola, David Kuhn, Alicia Van Couvering USA 2005 01:30 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Porembny, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Tomas Norström, Anna Powierza Polska/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:55 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Michael Caine, Hope Davis, Gemmenne de la Pena USA 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Sztuka zrywania - komedia romantyczna reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Vince Vaughn, John Favreau, Jason Bateman USA 2006 10:20 Wybory - komedia reż. Alexander Payne, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Chris Klein, Jessica Campbell USA 1999 12:00 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 �?apu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 14:45 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Michael Douglas, Danny DeVito, Spiros Focas, Avner Eisenberg, Paul David Magid, Howard Jay Patterson USA 1985 16:30 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 17:55 Przez ogień - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Phelan, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, Melina Kanakaredes, JoBeth Williams, Pablo Schreiber USA 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Komornicy - komedia reż. Alex Cox, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Harry Dean Stanton, Dick Rude, Fox Harris USA 1984 21:30 Angel-A - komediodramat reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Rie Rasmussen, Gilbert Melki, Serge Riaboukine Francja 2005 23:00 Życie Carlita - Początek - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michael Bregman, wyk. Jay Hernandez, Mario Van Peebles, Luis Guzmán, Sean "P. Diddy" Combs USA 2005 00:35 Moja droga Wendy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Jamie Bell, Bill Pullman, Michael Angarano, Danso Gordon Dania/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:20 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 03:55 Constans - film psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Tadeusz Bradecki, Zofia Mrozowska, Cezary Morawski, Małgorzata Zajączkowska Polska 1980 Canal + Sport 07:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 09:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Chelsea Londyn 11:45 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 13:40 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Polonia Bytom 17:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - AC Fiorentina 20:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 21:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - �?KS �?ódź 22:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Cracovia Kraków 00:40 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 03:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 03:20 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 05:35 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej HBO 06:00 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 07:40 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 09:10 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 10:50 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 13:10 Annapolis - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Lin, wyk. James Franco, Donnie Wahlberg, Jordana Brewster, McCaleb Burnett USA 2006 14:55 Kylie Minogue: Showgirl Tour - koncert 15:55 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 17:55 Premiera Imagine: John Lennon - film dokumentalny reż. Andrew Solt, wyk. John Lennon, Yoko Ono, Paul McCartney, George Harrison USA 1988 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 21:55 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 23:45 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 01:10 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 02:55 Dom woskowych ciał - horror reż. Jaume Collet-Serra, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Paris Hilton, Chad Michael Murray, Brian Van Holt Australia/USA 2005 04:45 Rodzina to podstawa - film dokumentalny reż. David Noy, wyk. Włochy/Austria 2003 HBO 2 06:00 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Alison Elliott, David Strathairn, Kate Greenhouse USA 2000 07:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:05 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 09:40 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 11:40 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 13:20 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 14:20 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 16:00 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany reż. Hatsuki Tsuji, wyk. Japonia 2004 17:30 Kids in America - komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 19:00 Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2005 21:30 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2005 22:00 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 23:25 Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 00:55 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2005 01:25 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2005 01:50 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 03:15 Dzień sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, wyk. USA 2003 04:25 Samotna matka i seks - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Chelsea Hobbs, Rick Roberts USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:15 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 11:40 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 13:40 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 15:20 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2006 15:45 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 17:30 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 19:25 Premiera Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:15 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 22:50 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 00:10 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 01:55 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 185 Cinemax 06:00 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 07:40 Ostatni pociąg - komedia przygodowa reż. Diego Arsuaga, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Federico Luppi, José Soriano, Gastón Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Urugwaj 2002 09:10 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 10:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 11:10 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez Francja/Kuba 2005 12:35 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka - film przygodowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Richard Anconina, Lio, Béatrice Agenin Francja/Niemcy 1988 14:40 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 16:20 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 18:30 Siostrzyczki - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jami Gertz, Scott Bakula, Sam Elliott USA 1990 20:00 Być kobietą Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Marsha Mason, Richard Dreyfuss, Quinn Cummings, Paul Benedict USA 1977 22:00 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez Francja/Kuba 2005 23:20 Fargo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Frances McDormand, Steve Buscemi, William H. Macy, Peter Stormare USA/Wlk. Brytania 1996 00:55 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 02:45 Dwóch twardzieli - komedia kryminalna reż. Juan Martínez Moreno, wyk. Antonio Resines, Elena Anaya, Rosa Maria Sarda, Jordi Vilches Hiszpania 2003 04:25 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny reż. Albert Hughes, Allen Hughes, wyk. Tyrin Turner, Larenz Tate, Jada Pinkett Smith, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1993 Cinemax 2 06:00 Charing Cross 84 - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins, Judi Dench, Jean De Baer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1987 07:40 Która z nas? - film obyczajowy reż. Charles Belmont, wyk. Salomé Blechmans, Clément Sibony, Tewfik Jallab, Maxime Kerzanet Francja 2006 09:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan - magazyn filmowy 09:40 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 11:50 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 13:20 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 15:00 Najlepsi przyjaciele - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ron Satlof, wyk. Peter Graves, Alex Cord, Carol Lynley, George Sawaya USA 1987 16:50 Ostatni pociąg - komedia przygodowa reż. Diego Arsuaga, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Federico Luppi, José Soriano, Gastón Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Urugwaj 2002 18:20 Charing Cross 84 - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins, Judi Dench, Jean De Baer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1987 20:00 Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 22:10 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 00:00 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 01:40 Wydział Rosja - film szpiegowski reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Sean Connery, Michelle Pfeiffer, Roy Scheider, James Fox USA 1990 03:40 Czerwony pył - dramat polityczny reż. Tom Hooper, wyk. Hilary Swank, Jamie Bartlett, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ian Roberts Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Most artystów - komediodramat reż. Eugene Green, wyk. Adrien Michaux, Natacha Régnier, Alexis Loret, Denis Podalydes Francja 2004 10:10 I skrzypce przestały grać - film wojenny reż. Aleksander Ramati, wyk. Horst Buchholz, Piotr Polk, Marcin Troński, Didi Ramati Polska/USA 1988 12:20 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Benicio Del Toro - serial dokumentalny USA 13:20 Bollywood Hollywood - musical reż. Deepa Mehta, wyk. Rahul Khanna, Lisa Ray, Rishma Malik, Jazz Mann Kanada 2002 15:10 Głosy - komediodramat reż. Simon Cellan Jones, wyk. Daniel Craig, Julie Graham, David Morrissey, Kelly Macdonald Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:00 Historia kina: Irlandia - film dokumentalny 18:05 Ziemia i wolność - dramat polityczny reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Ian Hart, Rosana Pastor, Suzanne Maddock, Icíar Bollaín Hiszpania/Niemcy/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1995 20:00 ale klasyczne! Fort Apache - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendáriz USA 1948 22:15 Wiosna w Paryżu - film kryminalny reż. Jacques Bral, wyk. Eddy Mitchell, Sagamore Stévenin, Pierre Santini, Pascale Arbillot Francja 2006 00:00 Tego pytania usłyszeć nie chciałam - film krótkometrażowy 00:35 Ostatnia chwila - thriller reż. Stephen Norrington, wyk. Max Beesley, Emily Corrie, Jason Isaacs, Kate Ashfield Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2001 02:20 Klakier - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Kondratiuk, wyk. Zuzanna �?ozińska, Michał Bajor, Joanna Szczepkowska, Włodzimierz Press Polska 1982 Kino Polska 07:10 Rodzina do kina Spóźniona podróż - etiuda filmowa reż. Wojciech Żogała, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Nowak, Aleksander Bednarz, Roman Pietrzyk Polska 1996 07:45 Po prostu Cybulski 08:15 Po prostu Cybulski Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia wojenna reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski Polska 1964 10:00 Kabaret - film animowany 10:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Och, Karol - komedia obyczajowa reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Marta Klubowicz, Danuta Kowalska Polska 1985 12:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Don Juan - film animowany 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Celica - etiuda filmowa reż. Andrzej Sawczuk, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Kuba Wdowa-Wdowicki Polska 1985 12:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Z życia owadów czyli lot trzmiela - film animowany 13:00 Seans sensacji 13:10 Seans sensacji Ostatni świadek - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Maja Wodecka, Artur Młodnicki, Janusz Bylczyński Polska 1969 14:45 Seans sensacji Opowieść o ołtarzu mariackim - film dokumentalny reż. Sergiusz Sprudin, wyk. Polska 1958 15:15 Seans sensacji Godzina 11.15 - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1971 15:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 17:50 Po prostu Cybulski 18:20 Po prostu Cybulski Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia wojenna reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski Polska 1964 20:00 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki 20:20 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Męska sprawa - film obyczajowy reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Bartosz Idczak, Mariusz Jakus, Marek Bielecki, Katarzyna Bargiełowska Polska 2001 20:55 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Po drugiej stronie lasu - etiuda filmowa reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Polska 1998 21:20 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Kaśka, bimber i motocykl - etiuda filmowa reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Andrzej Mastalerz, Marek Bielecki, Mirosława Olbińska Polska 1999 21:30 Młode kadry - Sławomir Fabicki Bratobójstwo - etiuda filmowa reż. Sławomir Fabicki, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Aleksander Bednarz, Andrzej Mastalerz, Bronisław Wrocławski Polska 1999 21:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Golanko 21:55 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Golanko Wypowiedź: Halina Golanko 22:20 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Golanko Uciec jak najbliżej - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Jerzy Góralczyk, Halina Golanko, Józef Nalberczak, Stan Borys Polska 1971 00:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Halina Golanko Big Han. Adam Hanuszkiewicz - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Szymczak, wyk. Polska 2005 00:30 Portrety 00:35 Portrety Biegiem, biegiem - film dokumentalny reż. Marek Nowakowski, wyk. Polska 1992 01:30 Seans sensacji 01:35 Seans sensacji Ostatni świadek - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Maja Wodecka, Artur Młodnicki, Janusz Bylczyński Polska 1969 03:05 Seans sensacji Opowieść o ołtarzu mariackim - film dokumentalny reż. Sergiusz Sprudin, wyk. Polska 1958 03:25 Seans sensacji Godzina 11.15 - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1971 03:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 04:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 05:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Fochy - etiuda filmowa reż. Anna Karasińska, wyk. Polska 2005 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Harry Morgan, Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine USA 1990 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 09:00 Koncert galowy na Dzień Mleczarza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bradley Wigor, wyk. Glenne Headly, Tom Irwin, Jane Powell, Madeline Zima USA 2000 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 28 USA 1999 12:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść - thriller odc. 1/2 reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Mark Harmon, Rachel Ward, Kathryn Morris, Rick Roberts USA 2001 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 41 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Koncert galowy na Dzień Mleczarza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bradley Wigor, wyk. Glenne Headly, Tom Irwin, Jane Powell, Madeline Zima USA 2000 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 28 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 41 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Wybór Gracie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Kristen Bell, Diane Ladd, Anne Heche USA 2004 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 23:00 Scarlett - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/4 reż. John Erman, USA 1994 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 02:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2005 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 04:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Harry Morgan, Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine USA 1990 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 501 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 323 USA 1999 07:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 203 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 402 USA 1988 08:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 204 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 214 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:15 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 117 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 10:40 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 118 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 11:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 205 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 107 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 108 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 206 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 207 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 414 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 415 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 216 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 217 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 402 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 502 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 319 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 101 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 524 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 524 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 101 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 416 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 417 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 219 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 101 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 102 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:20 Alex - serial odc. 101 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 20:45 Alex - serial odc. 102 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:10 Alex - serial odc. 103 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 21:35 Alex - serial odc. 104 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:00 Alex - serial odc. 105 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:25 Alex - serial odc. 106 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 22:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 208 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 23:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 209 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 23:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 210 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 00:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 211 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 00:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 212 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 00:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 213 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 01:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 214 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 01:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 215 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 02:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 216 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 02:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 217 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 02:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 218 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 502 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 324 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 Australia 2001 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 08:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 09:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 Australia 2001 13:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 Australia 2001 17:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2000 18:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2006 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2005 22:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2001 00:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2005 02:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2005 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2000 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2000 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 4 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 4 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 14:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada/USA 2003 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 16:00 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 20:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 18 Kanada/USA 2003 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 22:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada 1997 23:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 02:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 19 Kanada/USA 2003 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 07:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Okiem szympansa - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 08:30 Za kulisami Mikrosafari 09:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Inżynierowie kontra terroryści - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Okiem szympansa - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 13:30 Za kulisami Mikrosafari 14:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Świątynia tygrysów - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mennica - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Teorie spiskowe: Dusiciel z Bostonu - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samurai Jack 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam �?asica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Akademia nauk - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ostateczne wyzwanie - wydanie specjalne 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Akademia nauk - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Terenowy golf - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 30 16:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 21:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 32 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Gypsy Charros kontra Kim Suter - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/�?odzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tunel pod Przełęczą Świętego Gotharda w Szwajcarii - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Test terenowy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sikanie na szynę prądową - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 07:15 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Potęga morska - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 08:10 Moje podróżowanie: Breki z Islandii, Niels z Grenlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 08:40 Moje podróżowanie: Guy z Izraela, Jason z Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 09:10 Recepta na przetrwanie: Powrót do podstaw - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 10:10 Moje podróżowanie: Baha z Jordanii, Sabelo z Parku Narodowego Krugera - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 10:40 Moje podróżowanie: Zhen Zhen z Chin, Alex z Nowego Jorku - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 11:10 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Bratysławy do Budapesztu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 11:45 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Wirus wiary - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 12:40 Paco Rabanne. Na przekór konwencjom - film dokumentalny 13:35 Legendarne zwierzęta: Szczur, kaczka i dziobak - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 14:05 Historia faszyzmu: Po klęsce - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 ost. 15:15 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Głód, woda - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 16:45 Przechadzki z architektami: Amiens - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/19 17:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: Pogromcy chorób - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 18:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: Bizon - były władca prerii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 18:45 Loty nad Berlinem. Pierwsza bitwa zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Z nurtem Dunaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Świat widziany inaczej - Słowiński Park Narodowy - film przyrodniczy 20:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia 11 września. Walka o prawdę - film dokumentalny 21:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Bhutan - Kraj Piorunowego Smoka - film dokumentalny 22:50 Apollo - droga na Księżyc - film dokumentalny 00:15 Źródło wszelkiego zła?: Bóg urojony - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 01:10 Przechadzki z architektami: Paryż - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/19 01:40 Ginące gatunki: Żarłacz ludojad - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/16 02:15 Przechadzki z architektami: Londyn - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/19 02:45 Moje podróżowanie: Gisel z Kuby, Xadim z Senegalu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 Fox Life 08:10 Być Jak Gwiazda: Eva Longoria 08:35 Być Jak Gwiazda: Johnny Depp 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Okruchy szczęścia USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Pocałunek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Najprawdopodobniej reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Siła bólu USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Jak we śnie USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Matka i dziecko reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Być Jak Gwiazda: Nicole Kidman 14:55 Być Jak Gwiazda: Katie Holmes 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Katastrofa USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Miłość bez granic USA 2000 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Wyznania reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Beznadziejni romantycy USA 2003 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Zjazd szkolny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Osobliwa miłość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wyrównanie rachunków USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Szczęśliwa rocznica USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 17, Tort urodzinowy Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Coś do omówienia USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Anioły i sterowce USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 9 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 3. rundy mężczyzn i 1/16 finału kobiet 08:30 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Sankt Petersburgu: Mecz finałowy kobiet 09:00 Siatkówka plażowa World Tour w Sankt Petersburgu: Mecz finałowy mężczyzn 09:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii 10:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 11:30 Sport motorowy Champ Car World Series - wyścig w Assen 12:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 7. dzień - mecze 3. rundy mężczyzn i 1/16 finału kobiet 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet Kwalifikacje do World Grand Prix: Mecz Rosja - Polska 16:30 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 3. etap: Viveiro - Luarca 17:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 1/16 finału 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 1/16 finału 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 1/16 finału 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 1/16 finału 05:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 1/16 finału MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Najlepsze programy z europejskiej oferty MTV 19:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 22:00 Giganci - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Rock Lista - lista przebojów rockowych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ringtone Charts - tele-sprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big In America #1 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 �?atwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:25 Zabierz mnie na mecz - musical reż. Busby Berkeley, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Esther Williams, Gene Kelly, Betty Garrett USA 1949 08:00 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy reż. Fraser Clarke Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Christian Bale, Oliver Reed, Christopher Lee USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 10:15 Trzy odważne córki - musical reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Jeanette MacDonald, Jane Powell, Edward Arnold, José Iturbi USA 1948 12:20 Żebro Adama - komedia reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, David Wayne, Tom Ewell USA 1949 14:00 Naga ostroga - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart, Janet Leigh, Robert Ryan, Ralph Meeker USA 1953 15:30 Umarli w butach - western reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Anthony Quinn, Arthur Kennedy USA 1941 17:45 Syn rewolwerowca - western reż. Paul Landres, wyk. James Philbrook, Kieron Moore, Russ Tamblyn, Fernando Rey Hiszpania/USA 1965 19:15 Kupa forsy - komedia kryminalna reż. Ken Annakin, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Raquel Welch, Robert Wagner, Vittorio De Sica USA 1968 21:00 Garść dynamitu - western reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Maria Monti, Rik Battaglia, Franco Graziosi, Romolo Valli, Domingo Antoine Włochy 1971 23:20 Spotkanie - melodramat reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Anouk Aimée, Omar Sharif, Didi Perego, Fausto Tozzi USA 1969 01:15 Gniewne wzgórza - film sensacyjny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Stanley Baker, Elisabeth Heller, Gia Scala Wlk. Brytania 1959 03:00 Garść dynamitu - western reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Maria Monti, Rik Battaglia, Franco Graziosi, Romolo Valli, Domingo Antoine Włochy 1971 05:20 Piękny i zły - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Lana Turner, Kirk Douglas, Walter Pidgeon, Dick Powell USA 1952 Zone Europa 08:00 Maskotka - dramat reż. Janos Rozsa, wyk. Janos Ban, Ottilia Borbath, Cecilia Esztergalyos, Julia Nyako Węgry 1981 09:45 Vito i inni - dramat reż. Antonio Capuano, wyk. Giovanni Bruno, Nando Triola, Pina Leone, Mario Leuti, Antonio Iaccarino, Giuseppina Fusco Włochy 1991 11:20 Złodzieje męskości - komedia, dramat reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Wotan Wilke Möhring, Julia Hummer, Antoine Monot Jr., Alexander Beyer, Janek Rieke, Doris Schretzmayer, Götz Schubert, Fatih Cevikkollu, Marie Gruber Niemcy 2003 12:55 Gorzka czekolada - dramat kryminalny reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jacques Dutronc, Anna Mouglalis, Rodolphe Pauly Francja/ Szwajcaria 2001 14:45 Dziewięć żywotów Thomasa Katza - dramat reż. Ben Hopkins, wyk. Thomas Fisher, Ian McNeice, Tony Maudsley, William Keen, Andrew Melville, Toby Jones, Asif Kapadia, Kris Krishnamma, Sophie Bevan Anglia/ Niemcy 2000 16:20 Hrabia Monte Christo - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Caviezel, Guy Pearce, Dagmara Dominczyk, Richard Harris USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 18:15 Maskotka - dramat reż. Janos Rozsa, wyk. Janos Ban, Ottilia Borbath, Cecilia Esztergalyos, Julia Nyako Węgry 1981 20:00 Zatańcz ze mną - dramat reż. Rolf de Heer, wyk. Heather Rose, John Brumpton, Danny Cowles, Catherine Fitzgerald, Susie Fraser, Carmel Johnson, Joey Kennedy, Phil MacPherson, Rena Owen Australia 1998 21:50 Tajemnica Oberwaldu - dramat reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. Monica Vitti, Paolo Bonacelli, Franco Branciaroli, Elizabeta Pozzi Włochy/RFN 1980 00:05 Czarująca Melissa - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Loan, Allen, Jean Marc Collidor, Kamerone, Karin Francja 2003 01:00 Obsesja zazdrości - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Philippe Visconti, Tiffany Hopkins, Estelle Desange, Lyncia, Vincent Lefranc Francja 2004 02:35 Zatańcz ze mną - dramat reż. Rolf de Heer, wyk. Heather Rose, John Brumpton, Danny Cowles, Catherine Fitzgerald, Susie Fraser, Carmel Johnson, Joey Kennedy, Phil MacPherson, Rena Owen Australia 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 95 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 18 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 95 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 134 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 26 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 26 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 94 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 95 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 TV Toya 15:35 Mixtura - Muzyka 16:25 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych - Informacje 16:35 Sport i nie sport - Informacje 16:50 Stylizacje - Reportaż 17:00 Wakacje naszych dzieci - Informacje 17:15 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 17:30 Sport - Wiadomości 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi - Pogoda 17:40 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych - Informacje 17:50 Sport, sport, sport - Magazyn sportowy 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 18:20 W cztery oczy - Reportaż 18:30 Konfrontacje - Informacje 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 19:20 Mixtura - Muzyka 20:15 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 20:30 Sport - Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi - Pogoda 20:40 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych - Informacje 20:50 Cztery łapy - Informacje 21:05 Leszek Możdżer - Muzyka 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 21:20 Odkryj piękno ziemi łódzkiej - Informacje 21:50 Łódzkie migawki - Informacje 21:55 Kierunkowskaz - Informacje 22:05 Łódź sukcesu - Relacja 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz - Wiadomości 22:20 Sport, sport, sport - Magazyn sportowy 22:45 Wydarzenia - Wiadomości 23:00 Sport - Wiadomości 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi - Pogoda 23:10 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych - Informacje 23:20 Konfrontacje - Informacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku